Désert
by Trestana
Summary: Une nuit, Kazuya fait un cauchemar. Tous les droits vont à Kazuki Sakuraba et Hinata Takeda.


Allongé sur le dos, face à son Destin.

Le soleil lui déchirait les pupilles. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, ne sentait plus que le sable rampant sous sa peau, écrasant ses poumons, asséchant sa bouche, enterrant grain par grain son corps incomplet pour l'envoyer dans les tréfonds du désert.

Son esprit refusait de céder face au Destin. Il tentait de lutter contre le sable pour rester à la surface, mais il ne parvenait qu'à s'enfoncer plus vite. S'il restait à la surface, Victorique le retrouverait, il le savait. Elle le retrouverait et l'emmènerait chez eux, dans la bibliothèque de l'école, à l'abri derrière les livres, cachés au milieu des fleurs. Et lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il découvrirait le sourire qu'il aimait tant, accroché à ses fines lèvres roses.

Mais il ne pouvait plus. Le Destin l'écrasait, la dune l'avalait inexorablement. Il ne verrait plus Victorique.

Malgré le poids du sable sur sa poitrine et la sécheresse qui avait envahi sa bouche, il prononça une dernière fois les quatre syllabes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, et se réveilla.

Les yeux verts émeraudes qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais étaient penchés sur lui. Une main blanche et chétive, mais ferme, s'était glissée dans la sienne, tendue droit devant lui. Victorique le dévisageait d'un air intrigué, sa chevelure d'ivoire reflétant les rayons de la lune pâle.

Encore un cauchemar.

Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, Kazuya laissa retomber son bras sur le futon duveteux et sourit à la jeune femme d'un air contrit. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Cette petite main emprisonnée dans la sienne était la preuve que Victorique existait juste à côté de lui.

"Je t'ai encore réveillé, désolé."

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de le fixer de son air égal. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se recoucha dans le lit et, de sa main libre, remonta les couvertures sur eux. Son regard pesait de plus en plus lourd sur le pauvre Kazuya, incapable de le soutenir.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence de plus en plus tendu, Kazuya détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Il attendit un peu avant d'en rouvrir un et de jeter un regard en coin en direction de Victorique. Celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, et continuait de le fixer. De l'indifférence, son expression s'était muée en mépris. N'y tenant plus, il se releva d'un bond.

"Victorique!

- Lapin-écureuil décérébré."

La voix faible avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ces paroles empêcha Kazuya de répondre à l'insulte. Il la contempla, bouche bée.

"Comment suis-je censée ignorer mon coeur qui tremble, qui pleure et qui murmure mon nom d'une voix désespérée?

- Je n'ai..."

Elle se pencha vers lui et effleura du bout des doigts le bord de ses yeux. Ils étaient encore humides. Kazuya, pris de panique, tourna vivement la tête et s'essuya le visage d'un geste impatient.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Kazuya.

- Désolé..."

Un rire faux s'échappa de ses lèvres et mourut presque instantanément. Un élancement fulgurant remonta de son genoux jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de tomber. Kazuya jura, recroquevillé sur son genou endolori.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

- Ton rire! C'est ce rire idiot que tu me sers à chaque fois et qui m'exaspère! Ta comédie ne fonctionne pas sur moi. D'ailleurs elle ne tromperait même pas le plus idiot des idiots. Ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu te rends ridicule."

Il aurait aimé se sentir offensé, lui lancer une réplique cinglante en retour, mais la seule chose qu'il put faire fut d'enfermer dans ses bras la fragile silhouette de la jeune femme. La gorge nouée, il enfouit son visage dans l'étoffe lunaire qui entourait son visage de porcelaine.

Victorique poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, une main dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait toute la douceur et la fragilité de l'existence qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, battre contre sa poitrine. Il s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces.

"Juste... juste pour cette fois...

- Autant qu'il le faudra.

- J'ai peur."

Une petite main pâle se referma sur le tissu satiné du kimono de Kazuya. Victorique baissa la tête. Sa voix était brisée par les larmes, elle ne put que chuchoter.

"Moi aussi."

Cette nuit-là, les pleurs silencieux d'un monstre charmant et d'un lapin blanc émurent les étoiles qui tombèrent par milliers.


End file.
